Stupid Faces
by x.soul.x
Summary: John always makes funny faces to take photos and it annoys Cody when he wants to take pictures of them together in a romantic ride. Jhon/Cody slash.


**Title:** Stupid Faces  
**Pairing:** Codena  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **John always makes funny faces to take photos and it annoys Cody when he wants to take pictures of them together in a romantic ride.  
**Genre**: crackish  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to the WWE universe and not me. None of this happened.  
**A/N: **+ Unbetae'd. I'm really sorry about any mistakes you may find here. If you read this please comment!

Cody loved the idea of a romantic ride in this rare day off they would have during the holiday season, after all he and John spent little time together. Far less time than was healthy for a relationship, but they were managing to stay together through long late night phone calls and Skype. That helped, but it was not the same thing. Far from it!

That's why a romantic time was so important to Cody. It was their chance to kill the longing and of course, have lots of sex. One of the hardest parts of this unwanted distance was the lack of sex. They have plenty offers to warm their bed, and only loving a person so deep made them resist all these temptations.

Cody sighed with his eyes closed and with the sun warming his face. John stood beside him holding him with one arm around his waist, looking at the landscape with him. But instead of being in full joy to be with the man, Cody was annoyed.

"Hey baby-boy you're still mad at me? C'mon it was just a joke!"

"Your jokes aren't funny John. I think you should now that by now."

"But you already knew that I was a goof when you accepted to date me ... The dumb jokes come with the package!"

Cody rolled his eyes and broke free of the strong arms. He wasn't in the mood for that! He walked a few steps away, distancing himself from John. The older man watched him for a while and sighed. John could practically feel the frustration emanating from Cody.

"Hey ... Codes," he called as he approached, "don't be mad at me baby! Pretty please?" John whined like a little boy. Cody was about to have him talking like a grown man when he felt big hands suddenly land around his waist, startling him. Then he gasped when he felt his ribs being victims of a unwanted tickling.

"Fuck! Stop it John!"

"No way! Not until you tell me who's your daddy"  
"Holy shit go to hell John! I will not say that! AAAAhhh!"

John laughed out loud, having fun watching the smaller body struggling to step away from the torture, but without success. Cody was also laughing now, loud and clear.

"Jooooohn please! Stop! AHAHAHAHAH!"

"I'll stop love, but first you have to say the magic words!"  
John whispered against his neck. Cody was crying tears of joy for now, and he tried to disentangle John's strong hands of his body, but failed again.

"Damn it! Okay! You're my daddy! You're my daddy, John!"

"That's it! That's my boy"

John stopped the attack and maneuvered Cody until they were face to face. John kissed him hard then, liking more than he should to hear Cody calling him 'daddy'. He said that to provoke a reaction from him, and he got one. The younger man was furious, but John felt a chill ran up his spine that had nothing to do with the prank. There was something dirty and nasty in that, and John realized that this could be a kink he didn't even knew he had.

John ended the kiss when the lack of air became too much and looked at Cody with lust filled eyes. Cody was panting, disheveled and dazzled.

"Shit, John ... what was that?"

"I think I liked you calling me that. It's cute and hot at the same time."

Cody's eyes widened. "What? You're kidding, right?"

"No. Why would I?"

Cody looked at him incredulously for a few seconds and then started to laugh. "You're crazy if you think I'll call you that in the bedroom! Forget John. I won't say it ever again. You don't deserve it. You annoy me. You can't even take a photo with me without making stupid faces!"

John rolled his eyes and put his hands in the air. "Okay. I give up. I ruined our romantic evening with my stupid face. Let's go back to the hotel."  
Cody growled and pulled at his shirt when he tried to turn and walk away. "Shut up, idiot. We're not going back yet. You haven't fulfilled your promise yet!"

"Oh. So you still want it?"

"Of course I do! It's the least that you can do anyway."

John smiled and went to an ice-cream vendor. He bought a strawberry cone for Cody and a chocolate cone for himself. They sat on the grass of the park to enjoy the cold sweetness, alternating between tasting each other's flavor, making a sticky mess on their hands and clothes.

Cody smiled, feeling like a small kid getting dirty. John had this effect on him, he annoyed him a lot but also made him smile in the same extent.

On the way back home, Cody was disgusted with his sticky hands but was happy anyway, walking with John's arm around his shoulders. Both were smiling like fools.

"John let's take another photo? But this time without making a mess ... please?"

John smiled and nodded. "Okay baby."

Cody smiled and took the camera, lifting it up and gluing his cheek on John's, and the man had to stoop down a little to get on Cody's level. John was smart this time and remained serious while Cody pouted at the camera as if blowing a kiss. He pressed the button and the picture was taken. Cody frowned when he looked at the taken photo on the display.

"What the fuck..."

"Hey I didn't make faces this time! Don't go all mad with me this time!"

"But your face looks... weird. Your eyebrows are furrowed and you seem bored."

John shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not very photogenic. But you look great Codes! I love it when you pout!"

Cody rolled his eyes but saved the picture. John needed a tutorial to take romantic photos, so it seemed. But even with those silly faces it would be a great to look at them when they separate ways. Cody would smile as he remembered the stupid lover he had and loved. And that stupid loved him too, so that was all that mattered in the end.


End file.
